Captain and Soldier
by erieh
Summary: His words and orders are absolute, even if he's the shortest captain alive… or humanity's strongest nagging daddy.


**Summary:** His words and orders are absolute, even if he's the shortest captain alive… or humanity's strongest nagging daddy.

*Note: Set in the original timeline (early 450s); members of Levi's squad are alive.

.

-:-

.

Within seven years of his leadership under the Survey Corps, Levi Ackerman had never encountered any hardships in dealing with his squad.

Alright, maybe he had, but those times were only when he was away—he'd receive occasional reports about food being stolen or the headquarters ending up in a mess (a _huge_ one) caused by two idiots picking up a fight against each other. And that was it.

They may have caused a lot of ruckus back then, but once he gave his orders (with strings of curses and profanities), they will never hesitate to do it even if it costs their lives.

And they're in a better situation now all because they followed his orders—his absolute commands that saved their butts, and his strict, harsh rules ever known to humanity that no one had ever dared to violate.

_Except for this one._

"Listen here kid. I'm thinking that we'd have to establish a few rules once and for all since you are the newest soldier here." He says, but there is neither a sign of disagreement nor of approval so he continues. "First, you'd have to do everything as I say. Not one of those are yours to refuse."

Again, there is no response, and Levi finds it hard to address his next words without startling the kid.

"You are not allowed to cause unnecessary noise every time you want to; at night, in the afternoon, or _early_ in the morning—not when I'm still sleeping."

A pair of curious gray eyes stares at his own; he gives his stare back down at the child, and Levi tries not to cringe at her unblinking state so he starts to walk back and forth with his eyebrows creased as if in concentration.

"Definitely no wailing when I'm busy; this old man has his own tasks for humanity, and your task is to keep quiet and watch. Just watch, no unnecessary noise."

Finally, there's a set of incoherent words, and Levi stops pacing to look at the child. She's glancing up at him with a frown, her hands are flailing and her mouth's gathering bubbles from her continuous inarticulate talk.

Levi silently walks towards her and kneels down, pretending to understand her words. He then crosses his arms and nods a few times before he throws her a long and hard stare.

"That's right, private. It's good that we understand each other. Next, no messing up during mealtime, you get it? I'd have to clean up all your dirt then otherwise, and we both wouldn't like what may happen."

She claps and elicits a few giggles and Levi nods again, still with a frown.

"Great. You're not that hard. And lastly, we'd have to give each other privacy every night; I'd let you sleep peacefully after your entire day of playing, and you'd have to let daddy have his own fun with mommy. Is that clear?"

This time, there is a loud bang on the table courtesy of her tiny hands; she's giving her own frown and another batch of indistinctive noise comes out of her mouth.

Levi's eyes squint and he playfully grabs her by the head, a few strands of her bronze hair sticking out of the spaces between his fingers.

"Hoh? You dare resist my order, brat? Fine with me. Then help yourself with your milk on your own."

"Aren't you taking this too seriously, _captain_?"

Levi hears her voice and he turns around, finding her leaning on the doorframe with a smile on her face.

He doesn't budge though; his hand is still holding his daughter's head.

"I'm having a private conversation with my soldier here. Don't disturb us." He says and turns to look back at the baby once again when Petra starts walking towards them.

She kneels down like he did and throws his hand away from the child's head replacing it with her own, and her smile turns into a wide grin when the baby starts to laugh and reach for her hands.

"I'm feeling like I'm being left out here, you know? I suppose I should know about this conversation as well. As far as I remember, I never quitted being a soldier after getting married and giving birth to this humanity's strongest's child; and that technically makes me still part of Levi's squad."

But Levi continues to gaze at her and their child, not blinking for a few seconds.

"This is something only the two of us can understand. I'm giving her her own tasks." He says then and Petra looks at him with a scowl.

"Which is why I'm more concerned, Levi. You're dealing with a baby here, not some fifteen-year-old you're forcing to shift into a titan."

He scoffs and crosses his arms.

"She completely discerns my orders, Petra. Unlike you who can't take a hint when this humanity's strongest you're talking about tells you to go down and suck—"

"Alright, let's stop at that, _captain Levi_." Petra says through her gritted teeth and playfully pinches his cheeks, hoping to shut her husband from saying more in front of the child. "Now, please be good and tell this private what you two were talking about."

Defeated, he sighs and stands up.

"Inculcation; I'm disciplining her. I'm thinking she could be a very good example to humanity… and to my future Ackerman soldiers." He mutters and extends his hands.

Petra gives her smile once more and gets the child from her chair, reaching for her husband's hand and stands up with the baby in her arms.

"So? Has she been behaving to your contentment?"

"I think. She has no choice but to follow me. I'm the definite law here."

"Not when I refuse to." She says with mild laugh and hands him the baby. "I'll consider expanding this Levi's squad once she's properly disciplined, captain. Good luck."

Petra ends with a smile and kisses their daughter on the forehead and Levi fully on his mouth before she exits the room to go back to the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

With only the two of them left, Levi faces his daughter and frowns.

"You heard the commander, private. We'd have to keep up with this order so we'd have another soldier to discipline. Now, be a good girl and I'll take back what I said about your milk."

The baby girl just laughs at him and to his surprise, she leans in front of his nose and gives him sloppy and wet kisses. Unable to retain his stiff composure, Levi breaks into an affectionate smile and stares lovingly at his daughter he created with his favorite soldier.

"I'll take that as a deal."

.

-:-

.

**A/N**: Alright, I've been planning to write a one-shot like this for a while, and it ended up the way I want it. Cheers to myself.

Once again, I'd like to dedicate this to my friend Pamie (no poop jokes this time, though haha!) and my very first kouhai, Blueeyeswhit3.

To the guest reviewers: thank you guys so much! I don't know how I managed to but I'm thankful that I did a good job on portraying Levi, and I'm more than glad that you loved the stories. Please continue to support our beloved rivetra!


End file.
